Maxon vs. Janson
Maxon vs. Janson is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on October 9 1998http://ropemall.com/maxon-vs-janson-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Brian Maxon and Larry Janson. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Longtime Can-Am fans will remember Canadian studboy Larry Jansen from Rodeo Wrestling 2 and Canadian Musclehunk Wrestling #10. And Boss Sexton remembered your requests to see this hunk naked, so he sent Brian Maxon up north to do the job right! Jansen is certainly a cocky Canadian calling Maxon "Yankee Boy" through the first couple of rounds. But you know Maxon is going to be King of the Ring and turn this Canadian beef into Canadian bacon! Round one features Jansen testing the waters of Maxon's strength and taking some cheap shots at his crotch. But Maxon's massive meat can handle it, and he gets Jansen in a series of relentless leg locks and foot cracking twists. Jansen gets lucky though and manages to take round one with a leg breaker. In round two, Maxon gets Jansen continually bound up in the ropes for leg kicks, nipple twists, back punches, pec punches and ab kicks. Jansen is resilient, but a good helicopter seals his fate as he tries to crawl away. Maxon grabs him by the balls until he finally submits. From there on out, Jansen is Maxon's toy, and after round three, he strips Jansen and throws him into the oil pit. Here he steps on Jansen's balls and makes him remove his boots and Maxon's. And Maxon isn't finished. Stripping off his suit, he is perpetually hard as he wipes the pit with Jansen. In submission after submission, he brutalizes the hunky Canadian, all the while beating his lead-pipe cock on Jansen's head, ass and body. Finally choke holding Jansen with his leg, so that Jansen's head is crammed into Maxon's crotch, the match is over. Maxon orders Jansen to jerk off, while he blows his own load. Alone and spent, Jansen is left to finish himself off. Talk about sexy! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi * Larry Janson being a clumsy opponent. * Brian Maxon spinning Larry Janson around. * Larry Janson hopping and spinning around while carrying Brian Maxon on his back. * Brian Maxon falling on top of Larry Janson after getting kicked in the balls by an already downed Larry Janson. * Larry Janson attempting to lift Brian Maxon before tripping and falling on his back to the weight of Brian Maxon. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The copy introducing Larry Janson and Maxon vs. Janson to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Niconico on July 20, 2011. It was originally known as "本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 小兄貴" (Honkakuteki Gatimuti Pantsu Resuringu Sudō-san VS Ko Aniki, "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Sudo-san VS Little Aniki"). See also * Maxon vs. Marcus, for another film appearance of Brian Maxon. This time with Billy Marcus. * Maxon vs. Wolff, for the wrestling match against Mark Wolff. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling